


Dead Boys Don’t Talk

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Veeta



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он больше похож на тень, чем на человека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Boys Don’t Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846420.htm?oam#more5) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** полумистическая АУ с возможными спойлерами к фильму «Kingsman: The Golden Circle»

✖ ✖ ✖

Через полгода после событий с Валентайном Эггзи берёт свой первый отпуск. Точнее, это его заставляет сделать Мерлин, ссылаясь на более-менее спокойную обстановку, а Рокси горячо поддерживает. Эггзи решает не спорить. Он рад тому, что теперь может уделить больше внимания своей семье, но он чувствует себя не на своём месте, и это замечает даже Мишель.

Раньше бы Эггзи посмеялся над тем, что скучает по костюмам, ощущению оружия в руках и голосу координатора в наушнике. Теперь же его некогда любимые спортивные костюмы — это одежда «гражданского». Он отказывается от приглашений Джамаля и Райана пойти в паб и уж точно больше не угоняет машины. Эггзи сидит дома с сестрой, играет в видеоигры, изредка гуляет по Лондону и всё ждёт звонка Мерлина с предложением вернуться.

Когда Эггзи впервые замечает Чарли, то не думает, что это странная галлюцинация или злой дух, ищущий расправы. Всё куда более прозаично — это всё тот же земной и вполне живой Чарли, как-то сумевший не умереть. Он садится рядом с Эггзи на скамейку в сквере, ничего не произнося. Эггзи ждёт колкостей, обвинений, каких-либо других действий, но ничего не происходит. Со времён задания в клубе Эггзи помнит, что голос Чарли может быть не только насмешливым, но и низким и соблазнительным. Молчание же лишает Чарли его главного оружия, и от этого Эггзи становится не по себе.

А ещё Эггзи страшно за свою семью. Он не знает, что на уме у Чарли и какую месть он задумал. Чарли будто бы читает мысли Эггзи, внимательно вглядываясь в его испуганное лицо, и лишь качает головой, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. Эггзи решительно ничего не понимает.

Чарли изменился, отмечает для себя Эггзи. Чёрный цвет одежды будто бы делает его выше и тоньше, а короткие волосы и щетина придают ему усталый вид. Эггзи помнит, как насмешливо и горделиво смотрел на него Чарли, однако сейчас его серо-голубые глаза не выражают абсолютно ничего, словно впитывая туманность Лондона.

Они сидят и молчат, и Эггзи находит в этом успокоение.

Спустя несколько их встреч — Чарли всегда сам находит Эггзи, как бы пугающе это не звучало, — Эггзи начинает отмечать странности Чарли. Сначала Эггзи был слишком шокирован и немного испуган, чтобы замечать детали, но сейчас он видит, как Чарли прячет руки в перчатки, совсем не разговаривает и не пытается скрыть оставленный Эггзи шрам на виске. Эггзи не верит в мистику, но Чарли кажется слишком чужим этому месту.

Эггзи не зовёт Чарли по имени вслух, словно оно ему больше не подходит. И, возможно, это так: Эггзи изменился, Чарли изменился, и это всё похоже на встречу двух незнакомцев.

Они говорят безмолвно, взглядами, но Эггзи не прекращает задавать вопросы.

— Ты не говоришь из-за травмы? Из-за того разряда тока? — спрашивает Эггзи, практически предвидя молчаливый ответ. И он его получает. Чарли не произносит ни слова и только лишь пожимает плечами, будто предлагает Эггзи выбрать версию по его желанию.

— Это из-за меня? Ты поэтому меня преследуешь? — слово «преследуешь» не нравится Чарли, и Эггзи это видит это в прищуре его глаз.

— Ты понимаешь, в какой ситуации я был. И кем тогда был ты. Я не мог ничего изменить, — судя по выражению лица Чарли, он этого и не просит, но Эггзи продолжает говорить.

В какой-то момент, забывшись и отвернувшись, Эггзи чувствует на своей щеке мягкий материал перчатки, и бледное лицо Чарли оказывается слишком близко. Чарли не пытается ударить Эггзи или поцеловать — ничего из того, к чему он был бы готов. Чарли будто чего-то ждёт, а Эггзи больше всего на свете хочет стянуть перчатку с этой руки, чтобы понять, тёплая она или нет.

Эггзи готовится к следующему визиту Чарли и учит пару слов на языке жестов. Позже Чарли всё так же беззвучно смеётся, видя его неловкие попытки «заговорить».

Эггзи не хочет признаваться себе, что каждый раз ждёт появления Чарли. Их встречи — некая определённость, с которой Эггзи легче жить.

— Я правда хочу тебя понять. Что тебе нужно? — этот вопрос звучит у Эггзи резче, чем он планировал.

Чарли не выглядит обиженным, но и не спешит ничего объяснить. Эггзи сам ищет ответ. Какое объяснение его бы устроило? Чарли скучно, или одиноко, или тоскливо? Всё вместе? И самое главное — как он выжил? Его размышления прерывает Чарли, и мгновением позже Эггзи чувствует его губы на своих. Чарли умеет отвлекать внимание и уж точно хорошо целуется, а ещё у него ледяные губы, но Эггзи решает подумать над этим потом.


End file.
